Dead Living Zombies
28 August 2018 |platform = *PC (Steam , UPlay ) *Xbox One *Playstation 4 |engine = Dunia Engine 2 |rating = * M * PEGI 18 |mode = Single-Player / Co-Op |protagonist = Guy Marvel's Overactive Imagination |genre = *Action-Adventure *First-Person Shooter *Open World }} Overview Far Cry 5: Dead Living Zombies is the final of three DLC packs released for Far Cry 5. This pack "will pit players against hordes of the undead in a zombie-infested wasteland."2018 February 02, Polygon - Far Cry 5 DLC Will Add Zombies, Martian Spiders and a Time-Traveling Trip to Vietnam. Retrieved 2018 February 04. In this DLC auteur Guy Marvel finds ways to get the attention (mostly unwanted) of far more successful writer-directors and pitch them his ideas. For the first few, they hate the ideas he comes up with as they are pretty far-fetched and ridiculous, then he finds a director who is intrigued by the idea at first, but wants to make changes to it, ultimately resulting in Guy Marvel angrily backing out of the pitch due to creative differences. He eventually finds a couple who love his ideas. Each pitch is in a different environment, but there is nothing other than the zombies that won't feel familiar to players of Far Cry 5. The player becomes the 'hero' in each one and there are seven pitches in total. The pitches will need to be played in a specific order to unlock them. Once they are unlocked, they can be replayed for score, unlocking in-mission perks and special rewards including cosmetics. The DLC can be played in solo mode or co-op. Each mission has a high-damage weapon with plenty of ammo to be found and used if desired. Guy Marvel Movies *Fields of Terror *Burned Bridges *Undying Love *Escape from the Rooftop *Killer Climate *The Fast and the Fiendish *Laboratory of the Dead Gallery Zombie.jpg|Promotional Artwork Zombie key art.jpg|''Dead Living Zombies'' Key Art DLC_Wallpaper_1920x1080_DLZ.jpg|Dead Living Zombies wallpaper from E3 2018 Far Cry Fan Kit Far Cry 5 - Zombie dlc screenshot24.png Far Cry 5 - Zombie dlc screenshot20.png Far Cry 5 - Zombie dlc screenshot18.png Far Cry 5 - Zombie dlc screenshot13.png Far Cry 5 - Zombie dlc screenshot11.png Far Cry 5 - Zombie dlc screenshot8.png Far Cry 5 - Zombie dlc screenshot6.png Game Artwork Fields of Terror cover FC5 DLC.png Burned Bridges cover FC5 DLC.png Undying Love cover FC5 DLC.png Escape From the Rooftop cover FC5 DLC.png Killer Climate cover FC5 DLC.png The Fast and the Fiendish cover FC5 DLC.png Laboratory of the Dead cover FC5 DLC.png Videos Far_Cry_5_Dead_Living_Zombies_Teaser_Trailer_Ubisoft_NA Trivia *Although originally billed as the first DLC planned for the first season of Far Cry 5, in a news post from 24 May 2018, it was revealed that Dead Living Zombies had been pushed to an August release, while Hours of Darkness and Lost On Mars had been pushed up.2018 May 24, Steam Community: Far Cry 5 News - Far Cry 5: Post Launch Timeline. Retrieved 2018 May 26. References ru:День лютых зомби Category:Downloadable Content Category:Far Cry 5